The Beginning of a Life of Happiness
by BeachyBrunetteXx
Summary: READ AND REVIEW! What if Will escaped his fate as The Flying Dutchman's Captain, and Captain Barbossa took over? How would Will and Elizabeth live their life as a married couple? And how would they handle the surprises along the way? Rated M for saftey.
1. The Upsides of Being Man and Wife

I do not own any of the characters in this story. I do own the plot of the story. READ AND REVIEW!

Elizabeth stared out into the dark open ocean. She was thinking of the numerous events that happened merely 3 months ago. She fought in a mighty war as the Pirate King. She finally married Will Turner. She watched the notorious Davy Jones die by Captain Barbossa, and she saw the East India Trading Company defeated by The Flying Dutchman and The Black Pearl. And here she was standing on the deck of the Pearl, thankful that she and her husband were still alive. Suddenly she felt someone come behind her and wrap their arms around her waist. "Hello love." Will said while nuzzling her neck.

"Hello", she said, "You know I was just thinking how lucky I am to have a husband like you."

"Oh you were now were you?" Will replied with a smirk.

"Yes I was." Elizabeth piped up.

"Well I was thinking that I am the luckiest man alive because I have a wife like you."

"Well I guess we are the luckiest couple alive." Elizabeth replied with a hint of mirth as she pulled Will's face closer to hers for a passionate kiss. Elizabeth's tongue entered Will's mouth which made the kiss even more passionate. The need to breathe finally drew the husband and wife apart. The couple heard someone shout "Oi!" Will looked to his left and saw Jack at the wheel.

"If you two are going to act that divulgatory, might I suggest you go to your cabin?" Jack said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh we are dreadfully sorry Jack. Next time we should be more careful and make sure we are alone." Elizabeth retorted with sarcasm.

"Or, we could just listen to the captain and retire to our cabin." Will replied with a wolfish grin.

"Will!" Elizabeth said with her cheeks reddening.

"What? I'm just following captain's orders." And with one swift motion Will scooped Elizabeth up into his arms and started carrying her to their cabin where they would share a night of loving passion.

"Well I know he's not a bloody eunuch anymore." Jack muttered to himself,


	2. An Amazing Surprise

Once again I do not own any characters in this story

Once again I do not own any characters in this story. I do own the plot though. Read and Review.

Two weeks after the incident with Jack, Elizabeth woke up with a queasy stomach. She shrugged it off thinking that the sudden bout of nausea would pass, but she was wrong. Elizabeth dashed to window and vomited her dinner from last night into the ocean. Will quickly rushed over to her side. "Are you alright?" Will asked.

"Y-Yes I'm Fine." Elizabeth replied with a shaky breath.

"Well let's get you back into bed." Will said as he ushered her over to the bead.

"No really Will I'm fine. I guess last night's hard tack didn't agree with me for once."

"Are you sure?"

"Goodness Will. You're treating me as if I'm seriously sick."

It was midday on the Pearl and the crew was getting ready to dock in Port Simmons to get some provisions. Elizabeth decided to visit a doctor on the rather large island because episode in the morning she vomited twice more, and she felt rather dizzy all morning.

Once they docked Elizabeth tried to get off the ship as soon as possible fearing someone would see her go to the doctors. But her plan didn't work so well. "Elizabeth!" She heard someone scream. Elizabeth turned around and saw her husband running after her.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"I'm just going to run a few errands." Elizabeth replied.

"I'm going to go along with you."

"No!" Elizabeth shrieked. "I mean no, why don't you go to the tavern with everyone else?"

"Well I thought I could spend the day with you." Will replied with a hint of disappointment.

"Oh no darling don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And besides you can spend all night with me." Elizabeth replied with a wink. And with that Elizabeth pulled Will in for a zealous kiss. After she pulled away Elizabeth simply said "Ta ta." And she dashed away into town.

Elizabeth was in complete utter shock as she left the doctors late that afternoon. She never actually thought that this day would come. She was with child. She was so ecstatic that she was to have her and Will's first child, and yet she was so scared. She was scared if she would make a good mother, she was afraid if the child would love her and its father. She had so many thoughts and questions inside her head that she started to feel sick. And with that she vomited for a third time that day. The doctor said that this should last for a good month. After that Elizabeth went to the docks to find her husband and so she could tell him the good news.


	3. She's Pregnant!

Once Again I do not own any characters

Once Again I do not own any characters. I do own the plot. Read and Review

Elizabeth approached the Pearl feeling a bit apprehensive. She was worried if her husband would be happy by the news. "Elizabeth of course he will be happy. You're having his child!" Elizabeth thought to herself. Elizabeth saw her husband walking onto the ship with Mr. Gibbs. Once Will saw Elizabeth he dismissed himself from the tedious conversation he was having with Mr. Gibbs about rope.

"Elizabeth!" He called as he waved her over. Elizabeth saw him and they walked on the ship together. "You know," he started to say, "you left a lot of unfinished business with me this afternoon." He said with a devilish smile. With that he pulled Elizabeth in for a small reassuring kiss.

"Oh I'm so sorry darling I guess I will have to repay you tonight." She said with a smile. "How was your day today?" she asked.

"It was enjoyable I suppose. But it would have been better if I would have gotten to spend it with you." Will replied with no emotion.

"I know, but I had to get some things done. And besides you needed to have some time with men."

"Well what kind of things did you do?"

"I… uh… Well I," Elizabeth stammered not wanting to tell her husband the news yet, "I did some shopping, girl shopping."

"Ohh." Will replied with a look of confusion on his face. Elizabeth decided to tell the news later that night. They heard Jack yell everyone to their stations, so they obeyed. Elizabeth was thankful that it got her out of an awkward situation.

Elizabeth was walking up from the hull of the Pearl and saw her husband looking out into the ocean, and Jack at the wheel. She decided it was now or never to tell him the news. She approached her husband. "What are you thinking about?" she said as she shattered his train of meaningless thought."

"Oh nothing." he said with a small smile on his face

"Will I need to tell you something." She blurted out.

"You do?" Will said with an apprehensive look on his face.

"Yes and it's very important."

"I'm listening." Here it was the moment Elizabeth had been dreading she decided that she just had to get it over with.

"Will… I… I'm, I mean we are going to…" Elizabeth paused.

"Yes go on." Will replied

"Will we are going to have a baby." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Oh my God." Will said. Elizabeth thought it was out of excitement. "Oh my God what are we going to do? I mean we are on a ship out of the middle of the ocean! We can't have you deliver on a ship. This ship isn't safe to raise a family. We can't let our child around this crew. Oh my god what are we going to do." Will said not directed to Elizabeth. The rants were more like a million thoughts going through said. All the while of Will's rant Elizabeth emotional side starting kicking in.

"Oh Will!" Elizabeth said with a face full of tears. She ran downstairs to her cabin to cry her eyes out.

"Elizabeth!" Will screamed, but he let her go. After that little incident the whole crew was staring at him. Jack came over to see what the matter was.

"What happened to your bonnie lass?" Jack asked

"Elizabeth is pregnant." Will stated.

"Well why is she crying?"

"I have no idea." Will said with confusion on his face.

"Well my guess dear William, is that all the stuff you said upset her a wee much." Jack said with a sarcastic tone. "Are you happy that she's pregnant?"

"Extremely." Will said.

"Well why don't you go and tell her that." Jack said. And with that he went off to find his emotionally pregnant wife.


End file.
